pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Forest Passage
This series is written by me. Fourth episode of Zach's Kanto Journey. Plot Zach is receiving his Pokemon from Nurse Joy after spending the night at the Pokemon Center. Zach: Thanks for letting me stay the night, Nurse Joy! Nurse Joy: No problem! Keep your Pokemon in top shape, okay? Zach: Yeah, of course! Bulbasaur leaps to Zach's side as he hooks his Pokeballs on his belt. Bulbasaur: Bulba bulbasaur! Zach: Heh, let's go on to Pewter City Bulbasaur. Zach walks out of the Pokemon Center, when a kid runs into him. Zach: Hey! Kid: Oh, uh, sorry! My Pokemon is poisoned! I'm sorry! The kid runs into the Pokemon Center. Zach: Bulbasaur, let's be careful. Don't want you to be poisoned. Bulbasaur: Bulba? Bulbasaur makes a confused expression, and Zach realizes Bulbasaur can't be poisoned. Zach: You can't be poisoned because you're a poison type! You'll need to be my main Pokemon in there, okay? Bulbasaur nods. Bulbasaur: Bulba! Zach and Bulbasaur enter the forest, and they begin to slowly move forward. Zach: This is impossible to get through! There's no way we can get to Pewter City. Bulbasaur: Bulba! Zach: Huh? Zach runs over to Bulbasaur, and sees a small opening in the foliage. Zach: How am I supposed to fit through that? Bulbasaur: Bulba! Bulba Bulbasaur! Zach: I'm not? Bulbasaur: Bulba Bulba! Zach: Uh... you're gonna pull me through from the otherside? Bulbasaur nods again. Zach: Great... just great. Bulbasaur runs through the hole, and stops at the otherside. Bulbasaur: Bulba! Zach: Okay, now pull me through! Bulbasaur: Bul- Bulbasaur is suddenly grabbed by a pair of hands, and then lifted away. Bulbasaur: Bulba bulba! ???: Quiet down idiot! Don't blow my cover! Zach: No... no... Zach runs through the hole, tearing his clothes to pieces, and jumps out the other side. ???: What the- Zach: You! Give me back my Bulbasaur! ???: Do you even know who I am? Zach: No, and I don't care! Give me my Bulbasaur! ???: I'm part of New Team Rocket, a criminal orginization that steals Pokemon! This Bulbasaur is mine! Zach: No it's not, and I'm gonna get him back! Go, Mankey! TRG: Fine then, go Koffing! Zach: Mankey, Tackle! Mankey ignores him, and uses Karate Chop. TRG: Your Pokemon doesn't even listen to you? Pathetic! Mankey glares at the TRG at the word pathetic. TRG: Koffing, use Smog! Koffing: Koffing! Koffing uses Smog, and a thick purple cloud spreads out over the area, causing Mankey and Zach to start choking. Zach: Mankey *cough* use *cough* Karate Chop! Mankey: MANKEEEEEY! Mankey jumps above the smog, and uses Karate Chop right on top of Koffing, and defeats him. Koffing: Kof... koff... TRG: No! Zach: Give me my Bulbasaur! TRG: No way fool! The TRG starts to run away. Zach: Mankey, catch him! Mankey jumps in front of the TRG, then uses Low Kick and knocks him over. TRG: Wha! Zach jumps on the TRG, then takes Bulbasaur where he was gagged in a bag, and takes off the gag. Zach: Bulbasaur! Bulbasaur: Bulba! Zach: Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip and fling him into the air! Bulbasaur: Bulba....SAUR! Bulbasaur flings the TRG into the air, and a plane comes by and collects him, before flying off. Zach: Gah.. he got away... Mankey: Man, Mankey! Zach: Yeah, you did good buddy. Return. Zach returns Mankey, and grabs Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur: Bulba... Zach and Bulbasaur see a light at the side, and run towards it. Zach: Could it be- PEWTER CITY! Bulbasaur: BULBA! Zach: WE'RE FINALLY HERE! TIME TO TAKE ON THE GYM LEADER! After I let you heal up, of course. Category:Episodes